


The Moth

by valenstyne



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Hal is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal, a moth, and Mello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moth

**Author's Note:**

> Hal’s profile in HTR 13 says she dislikes moths. Obviously I needed to write a teeny ficlet about that, because Hal is my favorite ever (and I have a lot of feelings about her and Mello).

One night, when Hal was a little girl, a moth flew through her open bedroom window and landed in her hair. Startled by the feeling of fluttering wings and tiny insect feet on her scalp, she instinctively slapped it away. In her startled flailing, she crushed the moth against the wall behind her head. When her brief panic had subsided, Hal stared at the smear on the wallpaper, her stomach twisting. For the first time in her life, she had killed another living creature—and she had done it unintentionally, at that.

Twenty years later, standing in front of the blazing inferno that had once been a Japanese church and knowing Mello was somewhere in the flames, Hal thought of his hands, his lips, his heartbeat, and remembered the moth.


End file.
